


first snow

by orphan_account



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, fluff??, gongtang, make-better fairy, seongtae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: taeyoung becomes close to seongmin when he moved to korea after getting accepted in starship.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	first snow

dancing in front of a lot of people is like the supernova stage of seongmin's star. it will take a lot of effort, a lot of time but it was still destined to happen. and so he spent his days working hard to be good enough for his dancing to get acknowledged by many. it wasn't easy but seongmin had a family to rely on. unlike others, he never experience the rebellious phase as a teenager. he's always been loving to people and people have always been loving to him. what he can't deny though is that he's closer to his cousins than he's parents. they did all kinds of things together through thick and thin. 

maybe that's the only negative thing his acceptance to starship brought, him moving far from his family. because the only thing that comes after that is him getting to follow his dream. after all his hardwork, he's drawing nearer to what he wants to become.

"a pity." is how taeyoung described it when he had his first conversation with seongmin. 

"you came just before winter season starts. it will be very cold and lonely. spring could've been better, we could see the cherry blossoms." seongmin thought he's english accent is cute and that he's happy to see him trying to talk to him in english even if he's not fully comfortable with it.

"it's not that bad. after all, i'm even excited. it's the first time i'll get to see or hold snow. and maybe spending time in solitude is worth trying sometimes." 

seongmin remembers almost every word of their conversation because his stay at korea not only opened more opportunities for him both to improve his dance and to learn about their cilture, it also opened him to feelings he can't explain as he's never felt it before. 

he stayed at the starship dorm and became roommates with taeyoung. he was lucky enough that that was the case because it's bound to become colder soon. where's the sun when you need it? it's on the top of the bunk bed. 

seongmin is close to a lot of people but he can't deny that taeyoung's the sweetest of them all. he could've spent these nights lonely but no, taeyoung stays beside his bed everynight to chat with seongmin 'til he falls asleep. taeyoung is HIS make-better fairy.

well, maybe seongmin fell in love. but he thinks that it should stay like that. him being in-love and taeyoung not knowing.the older have always been affectionate towards him but to seongmin, it's taeyoung's nature and that it in no way hints romance.

tonight was no different. taeyoung sat beside him and chattered continuously even if seongmin barely responds. you wouldn't describe seongmin as timid but he's not talkative either. his 'hmms' and 'uhhs' are enough of a response for taeyoung. 

then there came thumping sounds and their room's door opened and they recognized allen there. 

"we we're about to start a game. wanna play?"

"what game?" 

"spin the bottle."

taeyoung liked playing this game because he's good at extracting information from his peeps. in addition to that, he always had nothing to hide...or at least until the last time he played the game. nevertheless, he dragged seongmin to the living room before the other even gets to decide. 

they sat beside each other between serim and jungmo. seongmin won't admit it but even taeyoung's littlest gestures like sitting beside him is enough to make his heart race. or at least out loud, he won't say he's in-love. 

"so, what's the penalty for those who forfeit?" woobin asked.

"yes, we gotta have one." motioned hyeongjun. 

"how about they have to wash the dishes for the whole month?" seongmin recommended. 

"sounds good to me." taeyoung said. 

"taeyoung's so confident because he doesn't lose a game of spin the bottle." allen added.

they spun the bottle and it pointed to taeyoung. jungmo started to speak.

"taeyoung have you ever farted at school?" 

"you haven't even asked me if i choose truth but no, i haven't." 

well, that was a lie but no one would know. 

the next turn it pointed to seongmin. 

"truth or dare."

"i choose dare because i'm not a coward unlike taeyoung."

"that didn't even let me choose?" taeyoung said in a higher tone but he's still smiling.

"okay, seongmin. lean on taeyoung until your next turn." said minhee.

seongmin was caught off guard with the dare. they spent a few seconds of silence 'til he got back to his senses and turned his head slightly to taeyoung.

"hyung, is it okay?" 

taeyoung's eyes widened a little because of seongmin's question. 

"right, taeyoung- can he?" wonjin said emphasizing the last phrase and giving taeyoung a meaningful look.

"u-hh of course, i don't really mind." 

seongmin leaned on his shoulders while the elders have their turns. taeyoung noticed seongmin closing his eyes so he brushed his hair slightly away from his face. 

"how does it feel?"

"hmm" "comfy." 

they stayed like that until seongmin felt a few light taps on his shoulders and taeyoung's enthusiastic voice greeted his half-asleep mind.

"seongmin, seongmin! there's snow." 

the word snow was enough to waken seongmin completely. the hyungs can tell how excited he is by how his face lit up when he heard what taeyoung said. he skipped to the window and taeyoung followed right after. seeing snow is seongmin's childhood dream, it's everybody's childhood dream. he raised his palm to feel it thinking that his family would feel the same way if they were here with him. he promises himself to do well so he can bring everybody here, to see snow.

they all went out to see the snow and played for a while. he was busy admiring the form of the snowflakes when taeyoung approached him. he felt his face heat up when taeyoung enclosed his hands with his. 

"close your eyes."

seongmin was confused but he did as taeyoung said. he then felt a warm wind cover his face and eased the cold.

"did you just blow on me?" he said jokingly. 

taeyoung just laughed it off and played with his hair. 

"oh, looks like the maknaes will be washing the dishes for a month." said woobin.

"hyung, you mean 'the maknae'."

"nah. taeyoung most likely lied when he said he never farted in school." jungmo argued.

"but we won't know that. i can do it on my own." 

"it's okay seongmin, i did lie." taeyoung said and just when the hyungs were entering the door he added, "besides, i like spending time with MY make-better fairy." 

he noticed the boy's unreadable look so he immediately said...

"sorry luv, didn't mean to take a peak of your diary." 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, i guess?   
> (＾∇＾)ﾉ♪


End file.
